williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Salvina
'''Joe Salvina '''is an 11-year-old boy who is the son of Lillian and Kenneth Salvina and the older brother of Mary, Franklin, Timmy and Emmy Salvina. He was born on November 7, 2005, in Carolburg, Arkansas. Joe is the coolest kid of the group and is kind of smart, and is very sharp-witted. He is also sort of clumsy sometimes and is very quirky. He loves to build model airplanes and cars, is fond of retro cartoons (but is also fine with modern-day cartoons), and really loves automobiles. He has a 7 year-old sister named Mary and a baby brother named Franklin. His personality is based on the Golden Age of Cartoons and the 1980s. He's also the second in command of the team. He was born on November 7, 2005. On Thanksgiving Day 2016, Her mother, Lillian Salvina gave birth to baby twins. They were named Timothy Calvin Salvina, and Emilia Lizzie Salvina. Bio *Full Name: Joseph Brendan Salvina *Nicknames: Joey Boy, Crazy Legs, Frankie Joe, Crew Member #2 *Nationality: American *DOB: November 7, 2005 *Age: 11 *Grade: 5th *Weight: 101 lbs. *Height: 4 ft. 10 in. *Hair Color: Brown *Hair Length: Short *Hair Quality: Smooth *Hairstyle: Straight *Eye Color: Light brown *Hometown: Caroleburg, Arkansas *Dream Jobs: Cartoonist, Carmaker, Pilot, Artist, Historian *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Traits: Cool, Clumsy, Quirky, Smart, Sweet, and Kind *Voice tone: Surfer-esque *Voice: Jason Marsden *Catchphrase: "Retrotastic!" (along with the rest of the Retro Crew) "Sorry, Clumsy ol' Joe!" (his own) *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Winter *Favorite Instruments: Trumpet, Congo, Calliope, Bongos, Piano, Accordion, Tuba, Bassoon *Favorite Shapes: Octagons, Squares, Circles *Favorite Movies: The Secret of NIMH, Zootopia, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, An American Tail, The Rescuers, The Great Mouse Detective, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Recess: School's Out, Aladdin, Mulan, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Favorite TV Programs: Batman: The Animated Series, The Loud House, Tiny Toons Adventures, The Wuzzles, Wacky Races, X-Men: The Animated Series, Animaniacs, Shirt Tales, Pound Puppies, Rugrats, The Bugs Bunny Show *Favorite TV Show Genres: Cartoon, Mystery, Action *Favorite Fruits: American raspberries, American black Elderberries, Bearberries, Black cherries, Coconuts, Bananas, Peaches, Honeydews, Kiwifruit *Favorite Characters: Buster Bunny, Bumblelion, Batman, Fievel Mousekewitz, Plucky Duck, Timothy Brisby, Mrs. Brisby, Tommy Pickles, Genie, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Ogres, Dragons, Centaurs *Favorite Toys: Transformers, Photoblaster, Skip-It, Super Soaker, Simon, Rubik's Cube, Masters of the Universe, Game and Watch *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Strawberry, Caramel, Chocolate, Lemon *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Rainy, Snowy *Favorite Holidays: New Year's Day, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Mother's Day, Independence Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Soccer, Skateboarding, Kayaking, Birdwatching, Stone skipping, Flower collecting and pressing, Swimming, Baseball *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Sketching, Drama, Model building, Board games, Comic book collecting, Action figure collecting *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, SNES, PlayStation 4, Wii, Sega Genesis, Atari 2600 *Favorite Places: Malt Shops, Los Angeles, Crazy Eighties, McDonald's, Seattle, Community Centers, Wilcoxton Park, Movie theaters, Drive-ins *Favorite Video Games: Sonic the Hedgehog, Breakout!, Pitfall, Super Mario World, Metroid *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Praying Mantis, Crickets, Dragonflies, Grasshoppers *Favorite Food: Banana bread, Cornbread, Cinnamon roll, Pumpkin bread, Biscuits and gravy, Pizza bagels, Frozen yogurts, Whey, Bean salad, Puff pastry, Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, Cheesecake, Deviled eggs, Steak and eggs, Pea soup *Favorite Desserts: Buttermilk pie, Cheesecake, Clementine cake, Fruit salad, Fruitcake, Funnel cake, Gelatin, Apple dumplings, Ladyfingers, Black Forest cake, Spice cake *Favorite Snacks: Chips, Pretzels, Doughnuts, Ginger snaps, Fruit bun, Chocolate chip cookies *Favorite Candy: Caramel, Dark chocolate, Milk Duds, Twix, M&M's, Tootsie Roll, Butterscotch, Sweethearts, Red Vines *Favorite Drinks: Lemonade, Water, Tea, Soda, Root Beer. *Favorite Flowers: *Favorite Animals: *Favorite Vehicles: *Favorite Songs: *Favorite Music Genres Category:Tweens Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Humans